


To Be A Weed Beside Your Beauty

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha!Chase, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Chase Is In Heat, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Actual Rape Depicted, Omega Verse, Omega!Jack, Rimming, Scars, Soft!Chase, attempted rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: There are lines that even the Heylin Prince of Darkness shouldn't cross. Chase knows them, and he typically respects them--but  a heat-addled brain and a convenient omega in the same room are too much of a temptation when it comes to testing what little of his morals still remain.





	1. Entrée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! Look what I made for you! There is a very specific song for this fic, and it's Morning Grace by Ritsuko Okazaki--I highly recommend it!
> 
> Unbeta'd, as per the norm. 
> 
> If you like what you read, I would really appreciate a comment down below! It would mean a lot! :D

  


Chase was no stranger to his yearly heat; it would consume him, beginning with a fiery itch in his palm, too deep for him to relieve—it would spread slowly through his body from there, tickling his bones and infecting his muscles until it became a constant, burning fire in his belly. It typically lasted six days—and Chase was on the _fifth._ And Chase? He was partnerless and horny, therefore _miserable._ It wasn't uncommon for him to be without an omega to keep him company, but that didn't mean that it wasn't a horrendous experience. But, in the midst of one of his somewhat lucid, doleful musings he smelled it. An omega. An omega that he _knew._

_Jack Spicer._

The smell hit Chase like a semi-truck, and he scrambled up from his haphazardly made bed. Claws tore through sheets even as bare feet landed on the floor; the cold of the tile energized Chase and had a growl rippling from his throat. _Mate._ His inner alpha begged, pacing inside his mind. _Breed._

 _“Breed._ ” Chase agreed, ducking into the shadows and slinking along them. He could hear the clunky sound of Jack's boots against the stone flooring; he could hear every breath, every beat of the human's heart—and Chase wanted to _own them._

“Holy fucking _shit--”_ Jack went down easily, head cradled by Chase's hand so it didn't hit the floor. Chase flipped the omega onto his belly, gripping his hands and dragging them behind his back. Chase had Jack pinned with ease, barely hearing the apologies spilling from the boy's lips—instead he pressed his nose to the back of Jack's neck, inhaling the sharp, almost chemical smell of the young omega. _Perfect._ There was something odd layered beneath, but Chase paid it little mind.

“--fuck, I'm _sorry._ ” Jack blubbered, and Chase could smell the tears beading in the corners of his eyes.

Chase let out a noise of disquiet—that wasn't the reaction he wanted. He needed Jack relaxed and at ease, if he wanted the omega to produce slick. He kissed the back of Jack's neck, straddling him and rolling his hips forward, grinding down against the omega and letting out a comforting trill.

“Don't be sorry, you've arrived at just the right time.” Chase soothed, nosing a piece of Jack's hair out of his way so he could press a kiss to Jack's scent gland. Jack inhaled sharply, wiggling underneath Chase. The immortal growled out and nipped at the skin, causing Jack to go limp.

_Good._

Chase kept a hand around Jack's wrists, lifting them so his other hand could gently massage the omega's lower back, kneading it the best he could and banishing tension from it. Jack let out an uncomfortable grunt, beginning to babble again.

“--Chase, you can't do this.” Jack attempted to argue, voice weak and warbling with fear. “You...you don't want to. You don't want me. Come on, let me go.” The omega tugged at his hands, and Chase growled. “ _Please.”_

“And why should I?” Chase bit out; there was no way he was going to let Jack go—the omega had came to _his_ home, when he knew he shouldn't have. The heat in his loins was a near inferno once more, now that he had an omega beneath him. “You can smell my heat, Spicer. Don't tell me you can't—be honest with yourself. Do you think I can stop myself from taking you?”

Jack mumbled something incoherent, cheeks heating with a rush of blood. Chase gently drew his hand up Jack's back, counting the vertebrae as his thumb brushed them, trying to stay calm for a bit longer.

“What was that?” Chase asked gently, rocking his hips down and getting a tiny whimper. Jack shook his head, but Chase nuzzled the back of his neck once more and repeated his question.

“You aren't going to want me.” Jack muttered out, louder than before. Chase snorted and rolled his eyes.

“I think we are beyond that point, Spi--” Chase caught himself. The omega's name would help ease him, wouldn't it? “--Jack. Jack. What makes you think I wouldn't want you? So small and pale and perfect. I would love to kiss every inch of you.” He placed his hand on Jack's hip, rubbing small circles into the skin. This was so much _work._ It would be so much easier just to fuck the little thing and heal him later. But his honour—the little bit he managed to salvage from his heated brain—refused to let Jack suffer in that way. Even if he didn't like the little, useless twit, he wouldn't injure him. Not in that way.

“That's your heat talking.” Jack mumbled out, instantly calling the alpha out.

Chase grit his teeth, then wrapped his arm around Jack's torso. “Would that be so terrible? If your status as an omega made you attractive to me in this moment? I will lavish you with attention—I will love you for the next forty-eight hours--” He let his hand wander down to cup the younger man's stomach. “--and if you sire me a child, a life you can only imagine.”

Jack squirmed in Chase's grip, gritting his teeth.

“I'm not going to have your kid.” He got out, squeezing his eyes shut. Chase chuckled.

“Ah, birth control then. How convenient for me.” The alpha purred, kissing the corner of Jack's jaw, secretly relieved. His alpha, however, howled in rage. It demanded to know why Jack took such a thing—and then questioned why he couldn't smell it. Chase tried his best to push it away.

“I'm not on birth control. Get off of me.” Jack told the alpha bitterly, trying to shove Chase off. The alpha nipped at his scent gland again, and Jack fell limp once more, bringing in a shuddering breath.

“I am going to mount and breed you, Jack.” Chase warned. “I will pay you any recompense you require, do anything you ask—I will be so utterly _gentle_ with you.” His voice had softened, and his hand rubbed soothingly against Jack's stomach; the omega winced, flinching away from the hand on his abdomen. Chase pulled his hand away instantly—was the omega injured?

“Have the monks gotten to you again? Are you hurt?” Chase asked, letting Jack's hands go—he was surprised when Jack simply lowered them to the floor. “You are. Roll over for me.”

“I'm not hurt. I just want to go before I _get hurt.”_ Jack murmured. Chase paid it no mind—it wasn't unlikely for omega's to assume that an alpha in heat was going to hurt them—but Chase felt like he was far stronger than that.

“Roll over.” Chase ordered. He ignored any further grumbling, eyes darting away to stare at the wall opposite. Chase tugged the omega's shirt up, and was instantly intrigued; a half-moon scar smiled at him as it curled around Jack's belly button, white and raised. There were indications where stitches once were, and he gently ran his fingers along it.

Jack winced.

“Does it still pain you?” Chase asked, temporarily distracted as he walked his fingertips along the scar, counting each and every remnant of a stitch. There were forty-eight. _Forty-eight._ Whatever had happened to the young omega must have been _horrifying._ Shifting his shirt up further, Chase let out a gentle, reassuring trill, and kissed above Jack's belly button. His other hand slipped to fiddle with the button on Jack's jeans, popping it free.

Jack refused to look at him when he answered. “No.”

Chase furrowed his brows, puzzled for a moment. That same smell hovered in front of his nose. Off. Unrecognisable. He sniffed the air again, then shrugged. No matter. He let his lips wander up, inching the genius' shirt up as he did so. Finding the omega's nipples, he drew one into his mouth and gave it a light suck—Jack went rigid, and then relaxed when Chase gripped him through his underwear, pulling a moan from Jack's lips.

“Relax, little one. I will take such good care of you.” Chase whispered, licking at Jack's breast. He had a brief fantasy of it being swollen and full with milk, a dark-haired child attached to it. Jack smiling coyly, his cheeks heated as Chase watched. Jack would make a lovely mother—as genetically inferior as he might be. Chase would have to consider that, in the near future—omegas weren't fertile forever, after all.

“You aren't going to want me.” Jack tried to repeat, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth and biting at it. “Please, Chase, save us both the trouble--”

Chase rolled his eyes once more, feeling Jack's chest hitch with his next breath.

“I will honour you after my heat subsides.” Chase argued stubbornly. Jack was back to trying to escape, and Chase growled. _“Omega._ ” He snapped. “Lay back and enjoy this, ingrate. After all your pining, you'd think that one such as yourself would be head-over-heels in love with the idea of being my heat partner.”

Jack didn't say anything else, simply looking away as the alpha undid his pants. Equal parts fear and despair sparked within his scent, along with a roll of arousal that came in unexpected, uneven waves. It had Chase's mouth watering and his dick insanely hard between his thighs, knot already half-swollen.

Soft kisses were pressed down Jack's chest as Chase continued to fondle the omega, chuckling when Jack gasped—the first rush of slick was heavy in the air, and Chase groaned, bringing his lips down to kiss at the omegas scar. It seemed to cause Jack an intense amount of concern, even getting him to tense when a wet tongue slid along it. Chase chirped at him quietly and rubbed his cheek on the old, puckered skin. Hooking his fingers in Jack's waistband, he tugged the cloth down, slipping it fully off of the human. Chase caught Jack's boxers as well, sliding them down and tossing both articles of clothing away.

“So _pale._ ” Chase remarked, near-breathlessly, taking a second to admire the pale, smooth thighs that Jack had. It was like porcelain. Chase felt like even the littlest of pressure could bruise it. He let his eyes linger on Jack's cock, leaking and at attention. He drew it into his hand, giving it a solid pump as his other hand went to slide in the messy slick that the omega was producing.

“ _Chase._ ” Jack breathed, neck turned up and breaths heavy. Chase chuckled—Jack was _his._ In this moment, the omega was laying open in front of him, legs unintentionally splayed. Dragging his fingers through the slick and gathering it on his fingers, he made eye contact with Jack as he popped them in his mouth

Horror unfolded on Jack's face and he kicked away as something in Chase's brain _clicked._ The slick in his mouth was ungodly bitter and disgusting, the scar, the _smell._ That smell—he recognised it now, and it flooded his blood with unbidden rage.

_Jack was infertile._

Chase's inner alpha was howling something akin to _traitor._ Demanding that Chase kill the omega—after all, what good was an omega who couldn't be bred? Trying to convince the immortal that Jack had lied to him.

“I'm sorry.” Jack squeaked out, bringing his hands up and in front of his face; Chase hadn't realised that he'd drawn himself to his full height, or that he was growling and baring his fangs. “Don't hurt me, please. I told you. I tried to tell you--”

“ _Enough.”_ Chase snapped, forcing himself backward, away from the frightened creature. “I don't care for the sound of your voice.”

Jack let out a soft sob and buried his head in his hands, sweaty, crimson locks spilling over his fingers and curling around them. Chase snarled, watching Jack curl up further, bringing his legs to his chest and turning away from the alpha. Fear had overtaken every inch of his body, causing Jack to shake visibly.

“Get dressed, and get out of my home.” Chase barked. _Rude,_ his mind supplied, despite the situation. When he didn't hear Jack move, he snarled. “Did I stutter, you incompetent _filth_ ? I said _get out._ Before I decide to kill you instead.”

Chase did spit this time. “What a waste of space you are.”

The threat had Jack up and moving, haphazardly collecting his clothing. He skipped his shirt and underwear, only tugging on his pants before he fled the room, murmuring out apologies that he thought Chase couldn't hear. Chase clenched his fists and then his fangs, shaking his head.

_Disgusting._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know


	2. Adagio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! Guess who's sick? Me. I am. So while waiting for my meds to kick in, I decided to write this!  
> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment below!

Chase didn't _like_ Jack. In fact, on a good day, he downright despised the wretched little thing. Jack Spicer was pathetic, unwanted, and largely unneeded in society as a whole—and Jack _knew_ it. This fact left a bitter taste in Chase's mouth, like he'd downed a particularly over brewed cup of coffee. As an infertile omega, Jack had most likely resigned himself to a life alone. Without children, without the touch of an alpha—and Chase had come along and _ruined_ it. Chase had broken Jack in an unacceptable way.

He'd given Jack the taste of a life he knew he couldn't have. Chase had been sweet, had promised to take care of him—and then had ripped it out of Jack's hands and shoved him away. Spat at him, told him he was _nothing._ A thought occurred to Chase. Was Chase his first? Or were the words something that the omega had heard multiple times in his life—possibly from other bed partners? How many times had Jack been turned away? How many times had he been rejected?

Chase groaned and rolled over onto his side—now that the need to _fuck_ wasn't pulsing through his veins, his alpha was whining and whimpering in sympathy for Jack. It wanted to protect him. He slammed a fist against his chest.

“This is your _fault._ ” Chase hissed at his inner self. The alpha snarled at the challenge, forcing Chase to his feet. “This is _my_ fault.” Chase couldn't blame his second gender—it was a part of him, after all. It _was_ him. He had stepped out of line, and he had to fix it. His honour demanded it. His _conscious_ demanded it.

 

And that was why Chase found himself standing quietly in Jack's lab, waiting for the omega to notice him. It didn't take him long, and Chase cringed as Jack jumped, and then scrambled away from the alpha, crawling under his desk and away from him.

“Spicer, calm down.” Chase told him, voice dry and unpalatable. His arms were crossed behind his back, tightly gripping one another. Now that he had smelled it, the scent of infertility filled his nose, accompanied with that unfamiliar aroma that made up _Jack._ It wasn't entirely unpleasant, he supposed. “Please, return to your seat. I only come to speak with you.”

Jack eyed him warily, then slowly took a seat on the opposite side of the table, eyes darting toward the door to his lab. Chase sat on the chair that Jack had abandoned, staring the omega down.

“Uh, hi.” Jack muttered in greeting, fiddling with his calloused fingers and looking away from Chase. “Look, I don't know why you're here, but I am sorry. I tried to tell you, but...you...and I'm not putting the fault on you, you were in heat, but--”

“--Spicer, be _quiet._ ” Chase ordered.

Jack fell silent, looking at his hands again. Chase took in the smeared eyeliner and unwashed hair—Spicer had to make this hard for him, didn't he?

“I have...hurt you.” Chase began, refusing to look away from Jack. The omega flicked his eyes up to look at Chase, red eyes curious and wet. “What I did was uncouth, and unforgivable.”

“Don't worry about it.” Jack mumbled. “I mean, thank you for apologising, but you really don't need to.” He reached across the table and grabbed at the mess of metal he had been working on before Chase interrupted him. “It's just...it's my fault.”

“Do not blame yourself. I should have listened. I did not, even though I had the power too.” Chase told him. He waited for a reply, but he got none. “Jack, have you ever lain with an alpha before me?”

“No.” Jack replied, reaching for a screwdriver. Realising it was close to him, Chase nudged it, sending it rolling toward the omega. Jack picked it up without thinking, and went to fiddling with the thing in his hands. “But in all fairness, I really wouldn't call what we did...sex...”

“Whatever you classify it as, I touched you inappropriately, even after you expressed a desire for me to stop. And then I proceeded to get violent. Again, something you didn't deserve.”

Jack shook his head, actually jerking his head up to look at Chase. “You didn't hit me.”

“No, but I considered it. And I shouldn't have. It goes against everything, _everything_ I have built myself on.” Chase brought his hands onto the table, letting them curl into fists upon it.

“Then you should apologise to yourself, not me.” Jack told him, voice turning cold. “It seems like you're more concerned about your pride than how I'm doing.”

Chase's mouth went dry for a second, and a growl attempted to fight its way up the alpha's throat—Chase swallowed, reminding himself that this was _his_ error. Jack was just trying to get him to leave. But to leave would be to accept defeat, to carry around the _guilt_ of raping the poor omega.

“The only wound my pride suffers is remorse. Regret for what I've done to you. I am not fond of you, Spicer, and if I were not truly sorry, you know I wouldn't be here.” Again, Jack didn't reply. Chase sighed—this wasn't going as smooth as he hoped.

Chase switched to a different tactic. Getting Jack to _talk_ about himself. Chase wanted to shudder at the idea, but remained still. He needed to come up with a way to make it up to the omega.

“I imagine that you weren't born infertile. It has to do with the scar, doesn't it?” Chase questioned softly; he watched as Jack sort of slumped over, staring at the floor. “I've never seen one quite like it, I must admit. How did you get it?”

“That's not a happy story.” Jack grunted, crossing his legs.

“I didn't expect one. But I would like to hear it.” If Chase was honest with himself, he was genuinely curious about the wound the omega had suffered. It must have been life-threatening, grievous at the very least.

“You don't care for the sound of my voice.” Jack told him flatly.

“No. I don't.” Chase admitted, drawing a leg up and under him. “But I'm also asking, specifically, to hear this story. So it mustn't be that abhorrent to listen to.”

Jack took a deep breath, and then turned toward Chase, setting his little... _thing_ down on the table.

“When I was fifteen, I lived in my parents basement. You know this.” Jack flicked a metal panel off the machine in front of him. “Well, one night, my parents were gone doing fuck all, it doesn't matter. They weren't home. I didn't know when they were going to come home. I didn't care.”

Chase cocked his head to the side, focusing his eyes on the way Jack's lips moved as he spoke. Every word was hushed and slow, falling from the omega's lips like some sort of sick prophecy. Chase didn't know the man could be this quiet.

“Unfortunately, my parents are rich. And back then, they didn't mention me in many social circles. So, someone found out my parents would be out, and tried to rob the house. Didn't know I was home and came in through the basement.” Jack propped his chin in his hand, brow furrowing as he frowned. “I had just presented, so I smelled like fresh omega all over. Guy was an alpha. Guess he thought he was going to get a quick fuck and rob the house all in one, you know?”

“Jack.” Chase used the omegas' first name, flabbergasted at the lack of emotion in Jack's voice.

“You wanted to hear the story, Chase. So shut up.” Jack snapped, eyeing the warlord. Chase's mouth shut on the command. “So he pins me down, I'm panicking. What else do you do in that sort of situation when you're a weak, _useless_ omega with literally no muscle mass? Well, I sure as hell wasn't going to let this guy get me, no. Not in a million fucking years.”

Chase knew where the story was going, and he had one hand on the table, claws digging into the plastic and toes curling in his boots. He was nothing short of enraged on Jack's behalf. A low growl was building from somewhere deep in his chest, and Chase barely had enough willpower to beat it back down. He didn't need to have feelings for the man _now._

Jack popped up, grabbing the screwdriver in his hand tightly. “So I reach around and I grab a screwdriver, just like this one. And I just. I go for the guy's eye.” Jack stabbed forward, and then his shoulders fell. He dropped the tool on the table and Chase could feel the hollow noise it made deep in his gut. “I missed, if you're wondering. Clipped the side of his forehead. Guy was pissed though. He decided that he was going to kill me. Five claws, straight into my stomach. Pierced my uterus.”

“What happened to him? This...” Chase couldn't find a word to describe the alpha who _dared_ hurt Jack. Who dared take away a piece of the young omega that could never be returned.

“He's dead.” Jack replied nonchalantly. “I was screaming for help, my parents had come home at just the right time—my mom tore him to _pieces._ Was howling and screaming while my dad called the ambulance. Guy didn't stand a chance.”

Propping his chin back in his hand, Jack smiled grimly. “I guess something good came out of the whole mess. My parents started paying more attention to me. Pampering me and stuff. Which is nice, but kind of overbearing. Guess they're trying to make up for my lack of an alpha.”

“Jack, I--” Chase began. “--how are you so...calm?”

“Lots and lots of therapy.” Jack responded with a shrug. “So there you go. Did that satisfy your curiosity? Will you leave me to my pathetic existence already? I have enough problems without you hanging around.” The omega began to get up from his chair. “And don't worry about me coming around anymore. I learned my lesson last time. Waste of space and all.”

Chase was frozen where he sat; he knew the story was going to be nothing short of horrific. But he hadn't been prepared to hear it.

“Your heats. How do you—do you still have them? If you do, how do you survive them?” Chase questioned. Omegas of age were often mated as soon as their first heat came around. It could be deadly for an omega to go through a heat alone—in fact, in most instances it killed them.

“Heat suppressants.” Jack answered, kicking what looked like a broken Jackbot. “And yeah, I know. They won't last forever. No need to tell me about my impending death or whatever. Doctor's already on to me about that. Suggests I get a medical alpha, check myself into a clinic.” Jack shuddered at the suggestion. “Ugh, sounds like, I don't know. Like I'm getting a seeing eye dog. Plus I don't want to make anyone go through that.”

“Go through having sex with you?”

“Yeah, you know they're just going to be uncomfortable the entire time. Grossed out, full of pity, or both. I don't want that." Jack's voice softened. "I've heard that omegas don't really feel it, when they die while in heat. I've heard it's like after all your nerves are burnt off in a fire. Everything just kind of goes numb.” Jack bent down and fiddled with the bots chassis.

“You'd rather die?” Chase clarified. Something was aching in his chest, and he restrained the urge to slam his fist against it. He was not about to feel pity for _Jack_ of all people. “I thought you were _intelligent._ ”

Jack turned to look at Chase. “Why are you still here? Look, I've come to terms with all of this. I'm going to die _sad_ and _alone_ and in _pain_. That's just how it's going to work for me, Chase. You didn't even need to hear my sob story to know that.”

Chase was across the room in a second, one hand fisting itself into Jack's collar and hauling him up to come eye-to-eye with Chase. The omega yelped and flinched away.

“Aha, your bravado falls away so easily.” Chase growled, face inches from Jack's. “I see what you need now.”

“Get away from me.” Jack told Chase, curling his limbs toward him. Chase snorted, hauling the omega over to the table and all but throwing him onto the table. “What are you doing?”

“You need an alpha.” Chase told the young man.

Jack's eyes went wide and he reached out for the other side of the table, trying to pull himself away. “No, no, _no._ ” The omega grunted out, shrieking when a hand found the back of his neck and gently squeezed against his scent glands.

“I am not going to force this on you, Jack. Calm yourself.” Chase murmured, trying to sound as soothing as possible. “Listen to me for a moment.”

“No. I can't be a good omega, Chase. You don't understand—I can't be anyone's omega.” Jack almost sobbed, chest heaving.

Chase brought his free hand down, pressing it gently against Jack's lower back and rubbing at it with soothing, smooth circles. The omega slowly calmed down enough for Chase to roll him over onto his back, keeping quiet the entire time. Chase's chest panged again when he saw the distraught scrawled across the omegas face, and he felt the urge to kiss Jack.

“I am offering you something that you will be hard pressed to find elsewhere.” Chase told the omega, keeping a hand loosely around the omega's neck. Jack swallowed, frantic energy pulsing through him. Chase slowly removed his hand and leaned forward, nuzzling Jack's face. “I am offering to be your alpha. I am willing to take on the responsibility of protecting you, of taking care of you through illness and heat.”

Jack whimpered, pressing his lips together tightly. “Why?”

“Because you shouldn't live your life under the idea that you are unwanted. Alpha's are too quick to throw out omega who can't bear children, who are victims like yourself. You are not unwanted.”

“But _nobody_ wants me. And especially not _you._ ” Jack breathed out, shuddering when lips found his cheek.

“And yet this pain in my chest tells me different.” Chase almost purred, listening to the squeak the confession drew from Jack. Chase couldn't tell if he was lying. He wanted to say he was, but the ache in his chest spoke differently. He brushed it off as his inner alpha wanting attention. “Again, I will not force you. This is your decision.”

“I don't want to die young.” Jack managed out, tilting his neck up in submission and squeezing his eyes shut. “And I don't want to die alone. God, I don't want to die alone.”

Chase hushed him, brushing their noses together. _Careful._ His mind whispered, as if Chase was handling a piece of porcelain. He didn't want to scare the young man anymore than he already had.

“You would do neither in my care.” Chase promised. “I don't want you to make this decision just yet. I want you to think on it.” The alpha pulled himself away, and the whimper that left Jack had Chase wanting to dive back down and kiss the omega.

“I...wait, Chase. Please, don't...don't leave?” Jack rambled out, sounding confused.

“And what would I do if I stayed?” Chase questioned, taking a step back. Jack fumbled to sit up, bracing himself on the table behind him. His cheeks heated with a rush of embarrassment. “Would I kiss you? Is that what you want? Or would you like me to hold you?”

The omega kicked his feet, unsure of what he wanted.

“Three days. And then I will return for your answer, _Jack._ ” Chase pressed his fingers to the bottom of Jack's chin and tipped it upward. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jack's lips, relishing in the way the man whimpered. “Does that sound like a good time frame?

Jack nodded dumbly, tongue darting out to lick at his lips. Chase chuckled and pinched the younger man's chin. He found himself wanting Jack--and resisted the urge to kiss the omega again. If he was correct, he'd have plenty of time later. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys! Still in one piece? 
> 
> I know I'm not.
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


	3. Variation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys! I am going to add a fourth chapter to this, I didn't feel like this would look as nice all put into one chapter. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, and if you want to make my night, please leave a comment below!

Chase hadn’t realised that all this _waiting_ would be so nerve wracking for him. His mind briefly entertained the idea of the omega saying no, and he roughly shoved it away. Jack would say yes—it was the smartest decision. Chase would provide for him without the expectation of having a child, routine sex, or the pressure of domestic duties—Jack would live the normal lifespan of an omega, as if nothing had ever happened to him. The very idea of it set Chase’s alpha at ease.

 _Chase._ The familiar voice of one of his warrior’s, Jinjing, slipped through his mind. _The Spicer male is here. What would you have us do?_

 _Treat him like a guest; he is here upon my request._ Chase told Jinjing, adjusting his cuffs. He was standing in front of a floor length mirror, buttoning his _changshan_ with deft, focused fingers _._ He’d decided that something less…heavy would appeal to the omega. His armour might remind Jack of less pleasant times between the two of them. Chase was not a challenger, after all. He was an alpha, vying for an omega’s affections.

Chase frowned as he reached for the brush that was neatly tucked away on a vanity beside the mirror; it was made of pure silver and weighed heavily in his hand, the silver chilly against his palm. He ran the thick, long bristle through his hair once or twice, smoothing his black locks back in place.

The warlord turned his head this way and that, watching as candlelight smoothed across his jaw. The flame flickered, and a knowing, hungry grin unfurled its way across Chase’s face.

 _What a lucky omega Jack happens to be._ Chase purred, placing his brush back in its place. He carded a hand through his hair, admiring himself a bit longer. After another minute or two, and a soft reminder from Jinjing, he decided to go meet Jack.

 

“Oh, hey..you…” Jack cleared his throat and let his eyes drop to the floor. “…you look fancy.”

Chase let his eyes wander over the slight form of the omega, wanting to purr at the subservient, cowed stance he’d taken. Jack hadn’t dressed in anything different than his usual fare, though the shirt he had on was free of grease stains, and his jeans looked as if they’d seen a washer. Jack even managed to rid himself of the sharp scent of oil and acetone that he usually drowned himself in.

“Have you made your decision, Spicer?” Chase questioned, keeping himself still. It would be so easy to take the omega off guard, to slip behind him and grip his skinny hips. To lick and bite at the scent gland on his neck—his fingers curled inward, digging into his palms. _Not yet._

Jack nodded, fiddling with his calloused fingers and clearing his throat. “Yeah, I mean, yeah. I…I want to be your omega.” The words were quiet, but they were an affirmative. “But ground rules.”

“Ground rules?” Chase question, mildly amused. He cocked his head to the side, then nodded. “What did you have in mind?”

“You need to use my actual name. Not Spicer.” Jack managed out, wrapping his arms around himself. “And, uh. My stomach area…I mean, I know we have to go through…” He cleared his throat once again. “I know sex is a thing that has to happen for the mark to take effect. I just...want you to not touch that area. As much as possible. Or really talk about it. But only during sex. Outside of that is fine.”

The name wasn’t an issue. But not praising an omegas’ belly was all but taboo. It was in his very nature to want to kiss the skin there and nuzzle it—he furrowed his brow.

“Jack, may I ask why?” Chase wanted to get it out of the way before it became an issue later.

“I…I just don’t like it, alright? I don’t really have a reason.” The omega was rubbing at his upper arms now, looking uncomfortable.

Chase decided to drop it.

“Neither of those things are issues. Is there anything else you would like to go over with me?” He let the question hang in the air, watching as Jack fidgeted. It was Chase’s turn to clear his throat. “I imagine that there is a dowry to be paid, yes? I will have to visit your parents and tell them that I have mated you.”

Jack let out a soft squeak and his hands flew to cover his face. Chase chuckled and walked over to the omega, putting a hand on his shoulder. He gently tugged at the hands in front of Jack’s face, trying not to smile—the human was so _nervous._

“What else do I need to know?” Chase asked gently, drawing the fingers of his free hand over Jack’s bruised knuckles. He frowned at them, brushing his thumb over the hurt and watching Jack shudder. “Where did these come from?”

“I got into a fight the other day.” Jack murmured, slowly lowering his hands and risking a look at Chase. His eyes were filled with uncertainty, but it was at least honest in nature. “It wasn’t a big deal. I didn’t know that Raimundo had such a strong jaw, or I wouldn’t have punched him.”

“What were you fighting over?” Chase questioned, gently taking one of Jack’s hands in his own. He inspected the skin, mouth screwing into a frown. “No Wu activated yesterday.”

Jack snorted, watching with interest as Chase brought the omegas knuckles up to his lips and pressed a kiss to each one. Jack’s cheeks heated again, burning a bright red at the concerned action.

“Uh, well, the monks don’t feel like they really need a reason to come after me.” Jack muttered out. He let out an uncertain squeak when Chase pressed his nose to Jack’s wrist, and then rubbed his cheek against it, scenting the young man. “Chase, uh, what are you doing?”

“Continue with your story, Jack.” Chase ordered, listening to the quickened heartbeat of his soon-to-be mate.

“Okay, I guess. So, I was out at one of these little sandwich shops, right? Getting myself a sandwich, a soda. Haven’t really been in the mood for anything heavy. So I see Raimundo, or maybe he saw me first, but like, he got all in my face as I was paying. I don’t know why he was in the neighbourhood, but he was there. Small world I guess?”

Chase made an affirmative noise, steadily moving down Jack’s arm and inching closer to the omega.

“Well, the asshole tried to hit me. Right there. In a _sandwich_ place. Who does that?” Jack let out an unsatisfactory huff. “Completely unprovoked. Worst thing is, this happens all the time. I’m outside, doing what normal people do, and suddenly one of those damned monks show up and act like I’m concocting some evil plan. Are they bored? Is fighting me the equivalent of opening a fridge when you’re not hungry?”

Chase hushed him, not wanting to hear Jack ramble off into any sort of tangent at the moment.

“You’re easy to pick on. They need validation.” Chase replied. “Those who consider themselves on a higher moral ground think that every action they take is excusable.”

“Thanks.” Jack muttered sarcastically. “Anyway, I got away without any real scrapes or bruises, besides these ones. I’ve gotten really good at dodging and better at hitting. At least I’d like to think so.”

There was silence for a moment, and then Chase spoke again.

“Jack, are there any other rules you’d like me to follow?” Chase repeated, voice soft.

Jack fidgeted with his fingers, obviously nervous. “You’re going to treat me like a real omega, right? You’re not going to just abandon me after you mate me?” Jack asked quietly. Chase paused, near chest to chest with the young man. He rose his head, levelling his gaze so he could stare into Jack’s eyes.

“What is your take on a real omega? Are you not one?” Chase questioned. “I would prefer not to overstep any boundaries, or make you fear me in any way. I will not force you to sleep in my bed, or have sex with me. I have no need for a housekeeper, and you will not be required to remain in my home. There will be no children to tend too, after all.”

Jack’s face fell, briefly, and then Chase wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist and dragged him forward.

Face inches from Jack’s, he let out a low rumble. “But I will bed you, and I will have great pleasure in doing so.” He took a step back, forcing Jack to walk with him. “If you chose to move in with me, and I hope that you _do,_ then every luxury in my castle will be at your disposal twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. My bed will be yours, as well as my company.”

“What if I don’t want to move in?” Jack questioned, voice quiet.

Chase cocked his head to the side. “Then the luxuries of my castle will only be available when you choose to visit.” Jack ducked his head away as he laughed. “Jack, I have no game to play with you. I have thrown myself behind this decision, and I will not back down.”

The warlord could smell the subtle arousal on Jack, with how close together they were pressed. Jack was seconds from agreeing to moving in, his nature demanding that he let the alpha pamper and take care of him.

“Are you…are you sure you want me to move in?” Jack murmured.

_Bingo._

“I insist upon it.” Chase murmured; he was actively smelling Jack now. It was surprising, but clean, Jack smelled fairly decent. His scent was soft and cold, like rubbing the pad of one’s thumb along a dew-heavy flower petal or leaf. It had Chase burying his face against the side of Jack’s neck, almost desperately nosing the omega’s scent gland. Why was it so _weak_?

Jack, on the other hand, was mildly panicking. His hands were stiff at his sides, even as smooth fingers wrapped around his, cupping them and trying to soothe him. A half-whimper escaped Jack as Chase forced his chin higher; it quickly turned into a giggle as Chase’s nose tickled him, and eventually a gasp when lips brushed his scent gland.

“Why is your scent so muted?” Chase questioned, pulling away and looking puzzled. “Are you taking suppressants?”

Jack nodded, lips curling inward as he chewed on them. Eventually he piped up. “They, uh, they’ll wear off in a week. That’s what my doctor said. She also said I’m good to, you know.” He lifted a hand and rubbed at the back of his neck, nearly elbowing Chase as he did so.

“To what?” Chase asked, unwilling to relinquish his grip on the younger man.

“I asked her…I asked her if my body would respond correctly to an alpha mounting me. And, uh…if it would be good for you.” Jack’s voice was muted and shy.

Chase didn’t say anything for a moment, and then laughed. He was _flattered._ But it was so in Jack’s nature to be thoughtful—he truly was an omega.

Jack smacked his hands against Chase’s chest. “Shut up. Just shut up, okay? I was already there, and you know. You should run this kind of stuff by your doctors. I was so young when the injury happened, I…I didn’t care.”

“Was there a reason you were with your doctor?”

“Oh, yeah, the suppressants are required by law. I have to have a doctor sign off when I decide to stop taking them. Typically, they need to see a mate mark, or the alpha to come in too, but…” Jack trailed off. He grinned, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together. “…well, I made a convincing argument.”

Chase began to lead Jack away, pulling the omega with him toward a nearby hallway.

“Why does the law require you to take suppressants? What good does that do you?” Chase asked; he was walking in stride, right beside Jack now. His arm was looped around Jack, hand pressing gently against his lower back. There was an ungodly amount of tension there. In fact, it was threaded throughout Jack, thrumming through the omega’s body.

“Public places have to be safe spaces or something. In the pamphlet they gave me, it said that infertile, unmated omegas create unrest. I don’t see how, but I’m not really in the place to argue.” Jack squeaked lightly when fingers rubbed against his lower back, trying to chase off the unwanted stress that made its home there. “That’s why I don’t like leaving the house. I can get away with not taking my suppressants for a couple weeks, until my parents catch me.”

Chase continued down the hallway, keeping mum. He wasn’t sure how to digest this new information. His silence must have concerned Jack, because the human cleared his throat.

“So, uh. This is a nice place.” Jack murmured. Chase leaned over and kissed the side of his head, receiving a small, simpering noise. “Where are we going?”

“Where would you like to go?” Chase asked. “I figured that I would treat you to lunch, and then we could discuss when you’d like to consummate our relationship. I assume soon, perhaps when your suppressants completely wear off? Of course, we could do it before then.”

“I…I’d like to wait. Suppressants kind of numb you.” Jack mumbled.

“And where would you like your mark? I prefer the right side of your neck, but if you’d like it somewhere more discreet, then I can oblige.”

Jack stopped, pulling away for second and staring at Chase. “You’ve actually been thinking about this.”

“I have thought of nothing else.” Chase replied. He wasn’t being _entirely_ dishonest. He really did consider where he would mark the omega. And he’d _definitely_ entertained the fantasy of fucking the omega.

Jack didn’t seem like he could tell the difference, and looked away again.

“Thanks.”

“For what?” Chase questioned as they rounded into the dining room. A long, oaken table was covered in a blood-red tablecloth that dripped towards the floor. Feline warriors slunk around the room tentatively, watching their master and Jack with cautious curiosity. Chase clicked his tongue at them, and they made their way from the room, slipping into the kitchen.

“I know you really don’t…I know you really don’t like me a lot. And this is a really big decision of you to make. And I want you to know that I really do appreciate it.” Jack was fidgeting again. Chase lead him to a seat near the top of the table, and tugged out a chair for him to sit down.

As Jack sat down, Chase leaned beside him and pressed a kiss to the corner of Jack’s mouth. “I know you do, Jack.” Tilting his head further, he captured Jack’s mouth in his and captured the soft, confused hiccup that left Jack’s mouth. “Besides, I have no need for an omega that can bear children--it is almost more convenient for me than you. I run no risk of impregnating you, and once mated, I will seek you, and only you, out when I am in heat. Do not think this is merely charity on my part.”

“I would never.” Jack squeaked, feeling a hand cup his chin and tilt his head upward. Chase pressed kisses down the length of Jack’s neck, only pausing when he met Jack’s scent gland. The boy’s skin was so pale and soft, it made it all too tempting to sink his fangs in. Instead, he nipped at the skin--Jack went limp, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth and _moaning_ ; Chase’s libido roared to life in an instant with the sound. It was so heady and inviting that he unconsciously shifted behind Jack. He turned Jack’s head, exposing the rest of the omega’s neck. _This_ was where he was going to mark Jack. Along the pale expanse of his throat, where everyone could see.

 _He is ready._ Chase’s alpha whispered. _Take him now._

Chase beat his desire back down fiercely, lifting his head and pressing a kiss to the corner of Jack’s jaw. “What would you like for lunch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know


	4. Coda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know what it is. Unbeta'd. XD
> 
> Hey there guys! If you enjoyed this fic, I would love to hear your final thoughts below in the comments! Thank you so much!

 

It was two weeks from their verbal agreement; that was how long Chase had to wait to mark Jack. If Chase was being honest with himself, he wasn’t keen on the idea of waiting so long, but Jack had brought up valid points during their conversation. His dowry still needed to be paid, and if he could claim the bedroom as his own before Chase mounted him, he would be far more comfortable.

Which meant that Chase had met both Jack’s parents, and had been enlisted in helping move Jack’s items into his castle. The  _ moving  _ had been easy. The meeting with Jack’s parents, not so much. He’d decided that it would be best to  _ buy  _ Jack the day before they mated. Right now, he couldn’t fathom  _ why  _ that was a good idea.

Jack’s mother had been delighted that Chase was interested in Jack; her bright, yet almost  _ broken  _ smile fell as she told him that Jack, was in fact, infertile. And therefore, no dowry had been discussed between her and Jack’s father. Jack’s face had fallen, and he cradled his hands in his lap like he’d been scolded. 

“I know of your son’s situation.” Chase had told them, lifting a hand to gently tuck a piece of striking red hair behind Jack’s ear. 

Jack blushed and his eyes flicked up to meet Chase’s, lips pursed coyly and looking far more kissable than they ever had. Chase had leaned over then, cupping Jack’s jaw in his hand and pecking the omega’s lips as chaste as possible. 

“I still intend to mate him.” 

The silence that followed Chase’s words was heavy and uncertain, with a myriad of unsure yet hopeful looks between Jack’s parents. Jack had all but clammed up, pressing his hands against his face and hiding his beat red cheeks behind his fingers. He occasionally peeked at Chase from between them, and then ducked away again in a hope that the immortal wouldn’t notice.

Chase noticed. 

Jack’s parents had told him, quietly, that they would have to take a brief break to discuss the dowry for their son—Chase had acquiesced, of course, happy enough to sit with Jack. The hopeful glint in Jack’s mother’s eye was enough to convince him that the omega’s parents were surprised, yet glad. 

“Why’d you kiss me?” Jack asked in a fierce whisper, once his parents had left. 

Chase turned toward him, brow arched in question. “Because I wanted too. And you are to be my omega, Jack. Kisses tend to be a thing that alphas bequeath upon their omegas.” 

“Then…could you kiss me again?” Jack’s request was timid and quiet, almost inaudible. 

Chase turned in his chair to face Jack, cupping the omegas face with both hands. He tilted it upward, cocking his head to the side and taking a moment to admire how red the omegas eyes truly were. He’d seen them before, but he’d never seen them up close. Certainly not  _ this  _ close. They glittered like crystals, searching Chase’s eyes with careful, near-imperceptible flicks. 

The kiss wasn’t nearly as innocent as the one before, and was interrupted by a set of very surprised parents. Jack pulled away, even as Chase’s arms locked around his back, cheeks burning. A stuttered series of apologies spilled out of Jack’s mouth, and Chase carefully unwound himself from Jack with an apology of his own.

“The dowry is fairly low.” Chase muttered as he looked over the paperwork; he settled a hand on Jack’s knee, calming it from its incessant bouncing. 

Jack’s father cleared his throat and adjusted his tie—before he could speak, Jack’s mother spoke up. “Jackie, darling, you can leave while we talk if you’d like.” 

“Mom, I’m not going to break down and start crying. I already know what dad’s going to say. Calm down.” Jack muttered, though he slid a hand over Chase’s, carefully plucking at the thick fingers. Chase took his fingers easily, twining them together. 

“Let him stay, dear.” Jack’s father murmured; he turned his attention to Chase. “As you stated, you’re aware that Jack is infertile. He can’t bear children.” The older man clasped his hands in front of him. “Which greatly decreases his value as an omega. I’m going to be honest with you, Mr. Young. If it weren’t for his status as heir to the company, then I couldn’t bring myself to ask for a dowry at all.”

Chase tried to ignore the look on Jack’s face, the strained, neutral expression that meant he was seconds from falling apart. Jack’s mom must have seen it too because her own face became troubled and sympathetic. 

“Triple it.” Chase ordered, sliding the paper across the table. Jack’s mother jolted back in her chair, looking between Jack and Chase. With a shaky hand, she grasped the edge of the paper and brought it back to her, while Jack’s father simply stared at him, puzzled. 

 

“You don’t have to pay that much for me.” Jack told Chase. “You shouldn’t. I’m not worth it—”

“—you don’t get to decide your worth to me, Jack.” Chase told him, voice equal parts stern and exasperated. They had had this discussion the entire way back. He wasn’t sure what Jack was attempting to do. If anything, the omega should have been flattered. “Don’t you understand the point I am trying to make?”

“That you have too much money?” Jack accused, jabbing a finger at Chase. “What are people going to think?”

“Frankly, Jack, I don’t care what other people think.” Chase told him, grabbing Jack’s hand and tugging him forward. The full-force of Jack’s scent greeted him, swamping him senses.

Chase typically had a thing for omegas with full-bodied scents, round and robust and  _ fiery.  _ And yet there was something about Jack’s that had him constantly sniffing at the air when the human wasn’t around, almost drunkenly hunting down the lingering wisps of sunlight brushed leaves and early morning hikes. 

“The only thing that I currently care about is you, safe, happy, and healthy.” Chase told Jack, tugging gently at a lock of hair that had escaped Jack’s temporary ponytail. 

Jack became flustered  _ instantly.  _ Flustered enough that Chase snuck a kiss in, pressing it to the corner of Jack’s mouth. When Jack turned his head, almost enough to meet the warlord’s lips, Chase captured the human’s mouth fully, sneaking an arm around his waist and settling it there heavily.

“Why did you pay so much for me?” Jack muttered when Chase pulled away, unable to meet his eyes. 

Chase rolled his eyes. “Because I don’t think that you should be devalued over something out of your control. You are just as viable a mate as any other omega. And yes, your inability to bear children might be a drawback for some—however, it has been proven that omega that still have their scent glands or ovaries intact can still lactate if given an orphaned pup. Therefore, adoption is always an answer.” 

The look on Jack’s face had Chase kissing him again—and then kissing at watering eyes. 

“You actually did your research.” Jack muttered quietly, letting himself be drawn into a hug. Chase did his best to fully encompass the omega in his arms, rubbing his chin against the top of Jack’s head an unintentionally scenting him. 

“I said I’d treat you well, Jack. And I will. I needed a broader range of knowledge in order to do so.” Chase snorted when he smelled oil in Jack’s hair, and he pulled away to cup Jack’s face, finding the omega actually crying. Chase wiped the tears away with his thumb, making a slew of coos and comforting noises that he didn’t intend too. 

“It was nice of them to let us stay for dinner.” Jack warbled out, dotting at his eyes. Chase let out a soft grunt of agreement, even though it had been more of an interrogation than anything else. Jack’s parents seemed less than inclined to part with their son, yet were happy enough that an alpha wanted him that they didn’t know what else to do but agree. 

Jack cleared his throat, and then butted his head against Chase’s chin. “So, uh, now that all the papers are signed, does that mean that we, we should…” he smoothed shaky fingers over Chase’s chest, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

“…we can wait until tomorrow.” Chase told him. “That was what we agreed on.”

“I kind of want to. Now.” Jack told him quietly. “I mean, if you’re comfortable with it. I don’t know if you need to work yourself up to it thought. I just…god, I feel like once I’m actually  _ there,  _ in your bed and being…” Jack’s voice died, and then he swallowed. 

The omega pulled away from the  alpha and began to pace, much to Chase’s chagrin. He frowned, watching the omega move back and forth, outside of arm's reach. “…I just want to stop being so anxious, you know? I feel like it’ll be better to just get it done and over with. Because I’m sleeping here tonight, right? And there is no way that I’m going to be able to sleep thinking about having sex with you.” 

“Why are you so anxious?” Chase questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I’ve never been mounted before Chase.” Jack muttered, rubbing at his arms and refusing to look at Chase. “What if I don’t…god, and mating marks. I’ve heard they hurt, when you first get them. And some don’t stick. What if for some reason, me being infertile has my body reject your mark?”

“That won’t happen.” Chase answered instantly. “You asked your doctor, didn’t you?”

“Well, yeah. But just because there’s only a slight chance doesn’t mean that it’s not a chance.” Jack argued. “And…and then…and then—” Jack caught himself, folding his bottom lip into his mouth and pinching it between his teeth. 

“—and then, on the off-chance that my mark doesn’t take, we will try again when you’re up for it.” Chase stepped closer, pressing a hand to the side of Jack’s neck. “And mate mark’s do hurt. That’s why they’re typically given during intercourse—it distracts you from the pain. Or it’s supposed to.” 

Jack sniffled quietly.“You promise you’ll try again?”

“I promise.” Chase told him, cupping the back of Jack’s head and bringing him close. Chase kissed him gently, laying a thick fingered hand on the omegas hip. “Your lips are so soft, Jack. I don’t think that I’d ever expected that.” 

Chase let his hand trail up, hooking the edge of Jack’s shirt and tugging it upwards. “Nor your skin. I didn’t expect it to be so alluring. Seeing you fully undressed will be something to marvel at. No doubt you will glow beneath the candlelight.” 

“Stop that.” Jack mumbled, tongue tripping over his own words.

Chase rubbed his thumb in soft circles over Jack’s ribs, slipping his hand beneath the cloth of the omegas t-shirt and letting the hem rest on the back of his hand. Jack let out a soft breath, titling his head up, eyes darting around nervously. Chase offered him a gentle, comforting smile that had the omega burying his face in the alpha’s chest. Jack was shaking and clenching at the sides of Chase’s shirt like a lifeline, trying not to sob.

“No matter the odds or unique challenges that our relationship inspires, I will be here. As I told you, I am fully behind this decision. And I will take care of you.”

“Forever?” Jack questioned, voice choked with unshed tears and muffled by Chase’s shirt.

“And beyond.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I just want to thank all of you for entertaining my little, four-chapter drama fest! I really appreciate you taking the time to read this fic to its completion, and if you'd like to see more A/B/O Dynamic between these two, just hit me up. I love omegaverse, and love all headcanons and ideas.
> 
> Song for this chapter (please listen!):  
> Arms Open by The Script
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know
> 
> (Oh! And if anyone can tell me what the chapter titles are referring too, or what happened to inspire the title for this fic, there might be a little somethin' somethin' in it for them!)


	5. Pas De Deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it, I delivered! The mating scene!  
> Thank you guys for following this fic, and if you enjoyed this chapter I would love to hear from you below, in the comments!
> 
> EDIT: I'm working on fixing the formatting. Sorry guys. Also, Chase is washing Jack and then letting Jack soak in the tub, so he doesn't have Jack sitting around in his own filth.

 

“Jack, you should get ready for bed.” Chase murmured; Jack had been sitting on the edge of their bed, body shaking in fear. Jack snapped his eyes up toward the alpha, and then back to his hands. They were folded between his thighs, pressed tightly to each other.

“I…I don’t think I should.” Jack replied, peering up at Chase through thick lashes.

Chase leaned over, resting his hand on Jack’s thigh. He squeezed the skin gently, brushing his thumb over the clothed flesh. Jack shuddered, and Chase cocked his head to the side.

“You’re so sensitive.” Chase murmured. He removed his hand and gently pat his lap. “Come here.”

“You want me to sit in your lap?” Jack asked, voice breaking as it lilted with panic. Chase nodded, scooting back on the bed so he could sit fully upon it. Jack swallowed, and then moved to do so—stopping when he was kneeling in front of Chase’s crossed legs.

Chase rolled his eyes and reached forward, sticking his hands beneath Jack’s armpits and pulling him up and into his lap like a child. Jack let out a series of panicked noises that quickly quieted when he was lowered into Chase’s lap. His nose pressed instantly to Chase’s collarbone, and Jack let the scent of the alpha wash over him.

“There we are.” Chase murmured, resting his chin atop Jack’s head. Seeing the bed had scared Jack’s bravado away, and now he was nothing short of an anxious mess. “I’m not going to hurt you, Jack.”

“I know you aren’t.” Jack muttered, face buried against Chase’s shoulder now. Jack’s neck was painfully close to Chase, and he leaned down to nuzzle the peach-soft skin. Jack shuddered, and titled his head further to the side.

Chase slid a hand down, gently massaging Jack’s lower back. The omega’s body was slowly relaxing in Chase’s arms, and he was peeking up at Chase with these _eyes._ When Chase saw them, he felt that same, familiar squeeze, in his chest. They were wide and soft, and mildly wet with unshed tears. There was so much fear there—a need to protect rose in Chase’s chest.

“You needn’t be afraid.” Chase whispered, clutching Jack closer. Jack squeaked again, but not out of fear. Chase had unconsciously taken to stroking the back of Jack’s head, running his hand through the surprisingly thick hair. “Jack, you are safe here.”

Jack nodded against the immortal’s shoulder, and then took a deep breath. Pulling back, he looked Chase directly in the eye. Leaning forward, he pressed shaking lips against Chase’s.

Chase took control of the kiss in an instant, cupping the back of Jack’s head and tilting his head so he could get a better angle on the omega’s mouth. Jack’s breath hitched in his throat, and a quiet hiccup escaped him. Tension thrummed its way back into Jack, taking control of his arms and locking them around Chase’s neck.

“Are you sure about this?” Jack asked, licking at his lips. They’d barely done anything, and yet Chase could already smell the arousal wafting off Jack.

“I am.” Chase replied, resisting the urge to steal another kiss. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah. I want to do this.” Jack murmured, pressing their foreheads together. Chase gently moved so that Jack was laying on his back, and he was kneeling above him, one knee on either side of Jack’s thighs. “Oh my god, I’m doing this.”

“Yes, you are.” Chase replied; he was about to lay a hand on Jack’s stomach, then decided to grip at Jack’s side instead.

“It’s just…I never thought that an alpha would—that _you_ would—”

“—and that is, above everything else, depressing. You shouldn’t feel like you are unwanted or undesired. Your body is beautiful. It has been beautiful.” Whether they were lies or not, the words had a positive effect on Jack. He blushed and his hands rose and pressed against his face, hiding it. “Don’t hide your face, Jack.”

“I can’t help it.” Jack whined, though he let his hands drop all the same. “I just. You praising me is so...” His legs knocked together, and Chase chuckled. Jack glared up at him. “…don’t laugh at me.”

“I think it’s cute.” Chase told him with a gentle purr, nosing at Jack’s neck. “And it’s not unusual, especially in your situation. You are an omega. To be praised is what is due to you. And your praise is _long_ overdue.”

Chase gripped the edge of Jack’s shirt, kissing at the side of the human’s neck whilst trying to avoid his scent gland. He was desperate to mark the omega, but this was an exercise in patience. There would be plenty of time to fuck Jack into the bed once he was comfortable with the idea of it.

The immortal tried his best to avoid touching Jack’s stomach as he lifted the shirt, tugging it up—Jack lifted his arms, looking away shyly as his chest was revealed. Chase sat back, taking a good, long look at his omega’s exposed torso.

Chase’s eyes shot to Jack’s stomach _instantly._ He tried to notice the healthy pudge there first, but his attention didn’t last long before they flicked to the _scar._ It was there, still curved into a smile around Jack’s belly button—but the smile was cruel now, mocking the pain that the omega had went through. Shaking his head, Chase made himself look upward, keeping a hand pressed against Jack’s side, massaging the skin.

The second thing that Chase noted was how _pale_ Jack was. He was as white as paper, as white as _kaolin._ Pale, pink nipples were already pebbled and erect on the omega’s chest. Chase watched as Jack drew his bottom lip into his mouth, cheeks burning even brighter than before at the attention.

“Your nipples.” Chase muttered, pushing himself up so that his body covered Jack’s. He pressed his lips to Jack’s collarbone, scenting the omega’s arousal once again. Chase’s cock was showing interest, hardening in his pants. “They, are…”

“…I know they’re big.” Jack muttered, looking down at them. “I mean, not huge. But for a male omega they’re on the larger side. It’s not weird for you, is it?”

Chase didn’t reply, deciding to bend down further and lick at the edge of one. Jack let out a half-gasp, half-whimper. Noting the reaction, Chase moved down, licking across the small bud. The reaction was similar, but _stronger._ The alpha latched onto the nipple within seconds, lapping at it and listening to the whine he received. He took the other one between his fingers, pinching it lightly.

“Why are they so—” Jack’s body shuddered when Chase bit down lightly, pressing his tongue against the bud, hard. “—they’ve never been this sensitive.”

“They’re perfect.” Chase announced, before diving down to kiss at the other, licking at the pebbled flesh. They tasted as clean as the rest of Jack, with the added bonus of Jack mewling and letting out soft gasps and whines when they were sucked on and licked. “Alphas are spurred on by the sounds of their mates—it’s possible that, now with the presence of one, your body is attempting to make you appealing to me.”

Jack’s eyes flickered with melancholy. “Because other parts of me, aren’t. Well.” Jack closed his eyes, relaxing against the bed and once again looking away from Chase. “Good.”

“There are no bad parts of you, Jack.” Chase told him, flicking his thumb over one of the nipples. “Society has made you think that way.” He kissed between Jack’s breast, before nosing the skin. He kissed back up Jack’s chest and up his throat, pressing his lips to every inch of the omega’s neck that he could.

“You’re just saying that.” Jack murmured, though Chase felt Jack’s legs part beneath him, or try too. They knocked against his inner legs, and Jack instantly clamped them shut again. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to knock against you.”

“Jack, your legs opened because you are comfortable. You are allowed to be comfortable, when you’re with me.” Chase shifted above Jack, pressing his knee against the omega’s thigh. “And you are allowed to give yourself to me. You are allowed to trust me.”

Jack nodded, breath stuttering as fangs pressed against his jaw. Chase captured Jack’s mouth again, thoroughly exploring the omega’s mouth with his tongue. His hands were busy, pinching and playing with the omega’s nipples; between the stimulation, Jack was groaning and _purring,_ the noise static and comfortable.

“May I touch you?” Chase huffed out, kissing at the corners of Jack’s lips, and then scattered kisses across the omega’s cheeks. Jack nodded, cheeks flush and eyes half lidded. He half chased the alpha’s mouth with his own, before flopping back and whimpering.

“Yeah.” Jack breathed out, licking at his lips. “I, uh.”

Chase kissed at him again, agreeing to his silent request. He would kiss the omega as much as he liked, happy to give Jack the small pleasure. The omega attempted to kiss back, and while his kisses were sloppy and wet, they were more successful at getting Chase hard than any other omega he’d lain with.

The scent of slick was heavy in the air, and Chase’s nose twitched atthe familiar scent. It was obvious, now, that Jack was infertile. Chase kissed Jack harder, hoping that the omega hadn’t noticed his inherent distaste.

“Oh, oh god.” Jack felt Chase’s fingers against his belt. Jack grabbed at the sheets on either side of him, and the action got Chase to pause.

“Your hands. Grip me instead.” Chase uttered out in a low, commanding growl. Jack’s hand snapped to Chase’s hair, twisting into it and digging in. Chase growled—and almost stopped himself. He scented the air, searching for fear on Jack.

“I’m good.” Jack answered, before Chase could continue further. “I’m not scared. God, I am so far from scared right now. Fuck.”

Chase chuckled, moving his way back down Jack. He one-handedly removed the omega’s belt, tugging it off without a hitch. Jack’s fingers were shaking, but were gripping tightly to Chase’s hair.

“If you want me to stop at any time, tell me.” Chase told Jack, moving his hands down to grip Jack’s clothed thighs. “Jack.”

Jack took in a deep breath, chest shuddering as fingers walked along the waistband of his pants. “If I want you to stop, I’ll tell you. I won’t let you force me, I promise.”

Chase nodded, and then cupped Jack through his jeans; Chase wasn’t surprised to find Jack fully hard, nor was he surprised when the omega’s hips jumped at the contact. Chase continued to fondle the omega, rubbing at the clothed, hard flesh with smooth circles as he kissed the omega.

Jack tugged on Chase’s hair, opening his mouth—Chase took command of the kiss before Jack could do much more, letting it evolve into something hungry and hot. With every breath, the omega moaned into Chase’s mouth, fully wrapping his arms around the alpha’s shoulders and keeping him as close as possible.

“Have you touched yourself before?” Chase asked, flicking his thumb against the silver button of Jack’s jeans. Chase didn’t have to see Jack’s expression to know that he was rolling his eyes. “Better yet, have you ever fingered yourself?”

“Who _asks_ that?” Jack asked with a squeak; his pitch rose when the button on his jeans was popped free.

Chase chuckled low in his chest. “Your alpha does.”

Any other complaints that Jack might have made died in his throat, and he pressed his forehead against Chase’s collarbone, hiding his embarrassment.

“You should take off your shirt.” Jack told the alpha, fingers tightening in Chase’s hair and digging partially into the alpha’s back. A hand had slid into Jack’s pants, snapping at the waistband of his boxers. “Please.”

“Right now?” Chase asked softly, drawing his fingers up the line of Jack’s cock. Drifting his hand lower, he shuddered at the slick that had begun to soak through Jack’s boxers. “Can you feel how wet you’re getting?”

Jack whimpered in response, rubbing his face against Chase’s collarbone. Chase kissed his temple and lifted his body up, cocking an eyebrow when fingers dug into his shoulders in an attempt to make him stay. Pulling back and looking at the omega, he noticed how bright his cheeks looked, how wet and kiss-bruised his lips were. Small pants were leaving Jack’s lips.

“One moment.” Chase murmured, tugging Jack’s hands free, trying to ignore the devastated look that was on Jack’s face. He easily pulled his shirt off of his torso, and tried not to jump when fingers danced against the planes of his stomach, and then drew away.

Chase looked down at Jack, who was looking shy once again. “You can touch me.” Chase told him as gently as he was able. He ran a hand through Jack’s mussed hair, briefly comparing it to the white of his sweaty forehead.

Jack’s hands were _greedy._ They splayed against his toned stomach, pressing against the muscles there and then gripping at the alpha’s side, letting out low noises of appreciation as he did so. They wound their way around Chase’s back, tugging the alpha back down to kiss at his mouth.

“You could pin me down so easily.” Jack murmured; it was an observation, but to Chase it sounded like a challenge. His body pressed against Jack’s tightly, and his hand slid between the two of them to slip his hand back into Jack’s pants and further into his boxers.

“Like this?” Chase asked, even as a moan escaped from Jack. “Do you want to be pinned down?”

Jack nodded, turning his neck to the side—Chase began to suck on the omegas neck, rolling the skin between his teeth and leaving bruises in his wake. He tightened his grip on Jack’s cock, stroking it firmly. Jack let out a choked whine that turned into a mewl. Chase’s fangs grazed the omega’s scent gland, and Jack went slack, arms loose around Chase’s neck.

The scent of slick doubled in the air, dousing Chase’s senses and getting him to visibly shudder. Pulling his hand from Jack’s cock, he used it to shove the omega’s pants and boxers down. He needed to taste it—the _slick._ Even though it remained bitter in his memory, he _needed_ it.

“Where are you going?” Jack asked, almost drunkenly.It was a heady sound if Chase had ever heard one. Chase kissed at Jack’s collarbone, working a hickey into the skin there as well.

Chase slid a hand behind Jack, running it through the slick there. Jack’s body stiffened. In Chase’s hurry, he had made it all the way to Jack’s hip--he kissed the skin there.

“Relax.” Chase whispered against the skin. “You’re safe. If you want me to stop, I will.” A wicked grin wicked its way across the alpha’s face. _I doubt you will, however._

Jack nodded, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth and worrying it between his teeth. Chase kissed along Jack’s hip and further down, drawing his fangs down over the skin. Jack’s breath hitched in his chest as one of the fingers pressed forward, teasing the omega’s entrance.

“Chase, I…I…I haven’t fingered myself.” Jack answered quietly. Chase tilted his head up, catching Jack’s eye. Holding the omega’s attention, he pressed a kiss to the area above Jacks cock. He pressed his finger inward and Jack _gasped._

Jack was tight. Tight and _wet_ around his finger and Chase wanted the omega’s heat around his cock _now._ Instead, Chase groaned and grabbed at Jack’s hip, jerking it upward. Jack let out a soft, confused whimper. Chase hushed him, and then pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the base of Jack’s cock. Jack’s lower body squirmed, hips shifting against the sheets as he whimpered again.

Chase’s lips moved over Jack’s balls, and he lapped at them—in return, he found fingers in his hair once again, twined tightly in the black strands. Chase nuzzled Jack’s cock and then travelled even _lower,_ tongue finding the rim of Jack’s entrance and lapping at the slick there. It was just as bitter as before, but Chase wanted _more._

The omega _panicked._ His legs kicked out, and he flailed upward. Chase’s hands grabbed at Jack’s hips, hushing him and clicking at him. He shot up so he could rub his cheek against Jack’s as he wrapped an arm around the omega.

“It’s okay.” Chase purred out, letting his chest vibrate with his words. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Jack was burying his face in Chase’s shoulder, body shaking.

Jack swallowed, already calming. His cock was still hard between his legs, so Chase was confident he hadn’t ruined the evening. Jack slowly relaxed back against the bed, eyes wet. “I overreacted, I don’t mind you…I just…I didn’t expect it.”

“I should have warned you.” Chase admonished, kissing at Jack’s wet eyes. “May I continue?”

“Yeah, yeah. I…I can’t believe that you’re going to.” Jack swallowed, the corners of his mouth tipping up in mild amusement. “I can’t believe that you’re going to eat me out.”

“Quiet, Jack.” Chase growled, patting the omega’s thigh. He drew his nose between Jack’s breast, slowly making his way back down between Jack’s thighs. Jack had begun to hyperventilate, and had drawn his bottom lip back in between his teeth. “Are you sure you’re up for this?”

“Yeah.” Jack’s answer was little more than a puff of air.

Chase kissed at either one of Jack’s thighs, nipping at the milk-white skin and feeling the muscle jump beneath his lips. Jack lifted his hips slightly in assistance—he was looking away from Chase _again._ Chase was all about comfort for Jack, but it was beginning to feel a bit personal.

“Jack, look at me.” Chase rumbled out, hauling Jack’s hips up higher. The omega grabbed at the pillows behind him, a strangled, startled yelp leaving him. Chase pet his thigh, lifting one over his shoulder and letting it slide over his back as he dove back between the omega’s thighs.

Jack jolted when Chase’s tongue returned to his entrance, lapping at the liquid there. It was still…distasteful, but not unpalatable. Then again, nothing seemed unpalatable in comparison to the Lao Mang Lone. Gripping Jack’s ass, Chase parted the pale, rounded globes and gave them each an individual squeeze. So caught up in what he was doing, he almost didn’t notice how Jack was reacting.

Almost.

Jack had quickly devolved into a moaning, blabbering pile of mush, eyes squeezed shut and fingers fisted uselessly in his own hair. “ _Chase._ Fuck, _alpha._ ” The word struck a chord with the alpha, and he grunted in response. He pressed his tongue _in,_ adding a finger for good measure. Judging by how wet Jack was, there would be little prep needed.

“Alpha, _please._ ” Jack whined, and legs locked themselves around Chase’s head. Chase growled in response; his cock was heavy and wet between his own legs—pulling a hand up, he wrapped a hand around Jack’s dick, beginning to stroke it.

“I want you to cum for me, Jack.” Chase told the omega. Jack let out a reedy whine, eyes squeezing shut and mouth falling open as his cock was fisted. “Show me how much you’re enjoying the attention.” A second finger pushed into the omega, and Chase felt Jack tense briefly.

Chase pulled away from the omegas leaking hole, hushing Jack when the omega whined and tried to tug Chase back down with his legs. Jack’s face was pinched and uncertain, as if he were trying to hold back his voice—and his completion. Chase clicked his tongue, pressing his thumb against the head of Jack’s cock and smearing the pre-cum there. Chase wasn’t going to let Jack’s defiance go unnoticed.

“Stop holding back.” Chase told him. “You aren’t impressing anyone by denying yourself pleasure, Jack.” He ended his sentence with a messy kiss to Jack’s cock. A sob broke from the omega’s lips, and Chase cocked a eyebrow.  “I want to hear _everything_.”

The next noise that Jack made had Chase trembling. The omega’s mouth had fallen open and he had _wailed_ as Chase’s fingers crooked up, pressing against his prostate almost roughly. Chase let out a resounding growl in return, pushing Jack’s legs from where they still hung around his head.

“That’s it.” Chase snarled out, kissing at Jack’s mouth. Jack’s nose crinkled in disgust at the taste, but he adapted quickly, letting the alpha dominate his mouth. “Cum for me.” Chase’s fingers were making a lewd squelching noise as they aimed for the same spot over and over again, getting Jack to tremble beneath him.

Jack’s voice rose and cracked as he came, body shaking as he spilled himself all over his belly and Chase’s hand. The alpha pressed his forehead against Jack’s collarbone, breathing just as heavy as Jack—it was taking every inch of his self-control to not tear off his pants and fuck into the omega—the young man was so _ready_ for it. He could feel it.

“You are so loud.” Chase puffed out, one of his hands working on the front tie of his pants. “I love hearing you. It lets me know that I’m doing a good job.” He kissed at Jack’s neck, pulling his fingers from the omega.

“That was amazing.” Jack breathed out in response, letting his head loll to the side. “I didn’t know that just… _fingers_ could make me feel like that.”

“Regretting not playing with yourself?” Chase teased. Jack had easily devolved into a rag doll state, his entire body relaxed and a dazed, comfortable look overtaking his face. Chase pushed his pants down and then kicked them away.

Jack furrowed his brow, then shook his head. “It wouldn’t have been the same. Fuck that was,” Jack closed his eyes, easily letting Chase push his legs apart. “That was fantastic.”

“I’ll have to finger you often, if you enjoyed it that much.” Chase purred, licking at the side of Jack’s neck. Jack let out an indignant squeak, and then inhaled sharply when he felt Chase’s cock press against the inside of his thigh.

“Oh, shit, is that—that’s _huge._ ” Jack hissed out, looking down. Chase sat up so that the omega could get a better look at his cock. “That’s not even fair. How is that going to fit in me, anyway?”

Chase made a soft, reassuring noise and gently gripped Jack’s hip. “Your body is slick, wet, and excited. So fairly easily I’d say.” Chase kissed at his collarbone, and then Jack’s neck. There was worry in the omegas scent, and Chase wanted to sigh, but didn’t. “We can wait. You are under no obligation to be marked today, Jack.”

“No, I want to be. I’ve just never even seen another cock—I mean, in person. Can, can I…” Jack’s mouth worked for a moment, then Chase nodded.

“Yes Jack, you may.” Chase told him; he really didn’t have the patience for it, but he couldn’t tell Jack _no._ The omega was equal parts skittish and curious—even his interest in being pinned down seemed to be fleeting. Chase had to be patient with Jack, and even if the omega never became entirely submissive, he’d make it work.

Jack sat up, wincing at the mess on his belly. He inspected Chase’s cock for a second, shuffling closer; Chase watched hungrily as Jack’s cum dripped onto the blankets from his stomach, and he realised he hadn’t even got to taste it.

“It’s even bigger from this angle.” Jack muttered, gently brushing his thumb across the slit at the top. “Tear anyone in half with it?”

“No.” Chase replied, taking a deep breath as Jack began to palm him, running his calloused hand along the length. “I supposed you’ve never seen an alpha’s cock before, hm?”

Jack’s cheeks heated once more.

“Well, I have in _porn._ But I didn’t think that they were, uh…” He squeezed Chase’s cock gently, and the alpha let out a soft breath of air. “…I didn’t think they were an accurate representation. I guess I was wrong.” His fingers slid lower, and Chase _groaned._ Jack had unintentionally fondled the beginning of his knot. Jack’s eyes widened. “Your…your knot. It’s already starting to swell. Is that normal?”

“When I have an omega that I want to knot, yes.” Chase replied, gently cupping Jack’s chin and turning it up. He met the genius’ crimson eyes with his own. “It will get much larger when it’s inside you.”

Jack swallowed dryly, then sat back, legs cockeyed. Chase let his eyes wander between Jack’s legs, where slick was staining the comforter. Chase laid a hand on Jack’s knee, rubbing his thumb into the skin gently.

“Jack, will you accept me as your alpha?” Chase asked, even as Jack’s legs fell apart, granting Chase the space needed to slip between them.

Jack swallowed, then nodded. “Yes, I…just go slow, okay?”

“I will take the greatest care that I can with you.” Chase promised, reaching between his legs to line himself up with Jack’s entrance. Jack let out a soft hiccup and closed his eyes, twining his arms around Chase’s shoulders.

As soon as Chase began to push in, he stopped—Jack had whimpered loudly in his ear, and he wondered, briefly, if he _was_ too big for Jack’s tiny body to fit.

“Are you okay?” Chase asked, kissing at the shell of Jack’s ear. Jack let out a shaky affirmation, keeping his face buried in Chase’s shoulder. “Are you in pain?”

“No.” Jack replied. “I’m just scared. Just…just do it.”

Chase kissed Jack’s cheek in reassurance, and then pushed forward, not stopping until he was in to the root—Jack was so _hot_ on the inside. Squeezing him. He nearly choked on a low groan, but buried his face in Jack’s neck instead, inhaling the cold, crisp scent that was rolling off of the young omega in waves. Jack was all but hyperventilating, nails digging into Chase’s back and breath coming to him in raspy whispers.

“Fuck, fuck that, that.” Jack’s legs were shaking, and Chase gently placed a hand on Jack’s thigh, rubbing it soothingly. “Feels weird, feels good. God.”

Chase smiled against Jack’s neck. “So, there’s no pain?” Chase asked, running his tongue over the hickies that he’d sucked into Jack’s neck.

Jack shook his head rapidly, bringing his bottom lip into his mouth and biting it.

“Doesn’t hurt at all.” He whispered. “Just, so full. I’m so full—are you all the way in? Fuck you’ve got to be.” Jack threw his head back on the pillow, revealing the full length of his throat to the alpha. Chase littered kisses across it.

“I’m going to move.” Chase warned, rocking forward. Jack’s eyes lit up brightly and he groaned.

“Please, please do that again.” Jack whined, grabbing fistfuls of Chase’s hair.

“As long as you promise that you won’t try and quiet yourself.” Chase bargained, slipping his hand behind Jack and forcing him to arch up against the alpha.

“I won’t muffle myself.” Jack whined. “I don’t see what you get out of me making gross noises, but each to his—” Jack was cut off as Chase rocked forward again, pressing Jack into the sheets. “—oh, fuck.”

“You’re so vulgar.” Chase noted, nosing one of Jack’s nipples. “I wonder if you could say my name with the same level of passion, hm?”

“Rude.” Jack croaked out as Chase continued to rock deeper, barely moving but enough to have Jack scrabbling at his neck.

“Hopeful.” Chase corrected, latching onto the nipple in front of him. Jack whined and wiggled—that was, until Chase pulled out part of the way and pushed back in.

 _“Chase._ ” Jack’s voice was needful and raw. “Alpha.” The word dripped from Jack’s lips like candy.

“Omega.” Chase replied, digging his claws into Jack’s thigh and thrusting forward again. He pressed his tongue flat against Jack’s nipple, and then took it back in his mouth, sucking on it. _Omega._ Chase’s alpha crowed. “My omega.”

“Yes, yours.” Jack agreed, hiccupping when Chase thrust into him again; he was going slow, so as not to cause Jack any panic or accidental pain. “I didn’t know it would feel this…this…” He arched his body up higher as Chase caught his prostate on his next thrust.

“I will make sure that you always enjoy our couplings.” Chase assured, hiking Jack’s leg up over his back. It locked itself there, tight and unforgiving in its grip. “You will never have to worry about pain, with me. I hope you realise this.”

Chase turned to press his cheek against Jack’s chest. Every languid piston of his hips had Jack’s breath hitching in his chest. They interrupted all whines and soft groans that came from his lips, giving them a jackhammer like quality. Jack’s cock was becoming hard between his thighs, pressing against Chase’s stomach teasingly.

“Faster.” Jack whispered suddenly, and Chase’s head snapped up.

“What was that?” Chase asked, pulling his arm from around Jack and sitting partially up. “Did you just request that I go faster?”

“I…yeah, please?” Jack asked, his voice incredibly small in his mouth. “I mean, if you’re happy with this pace then—” He was cut off by his own voice turning into a strangled cry, body arching up as Chase shoved into him. The alpha leaned down to cup the back of Jack’s head, staring him in the eye as he twined his fingers in the omegas hair.

“Faster is a request I can accommodate.” Chase purred, hips pushing forward with a newfound pace that Jack sounded more than pleased with. In fact, just the introduction of it had the omega squealing and letting out a slew of new noises and a rise in arousal that had Chase growling out little praises and pressing open mouthed kissed down Jack’s neck.

“I can’t wait to see your face when you take your first knot.” Chase got out as he mouthed at Jack’s neck. Jack made an uncertain noise, but Chase cooed at him, rolling his hips forward and letting Jack feel the knot that was rapidly swelling at the base of his cock. Jack’s cock twitched against Chase’s stomach, breath coming in heavy pants. Chase ground forward again, and actually got a sharp cry from Jack.

“I want it.” Jack breathed out in a sob. Chase nipped at Jack’s ear, happy to fulfil the request. The sound of slick covered skin slapping together was music to his ears as he pinned the omega down fully, bottoming out inside of him with every thrust.

“You want my knot?” Chase asked, letting his quiet pants bleed in. Jack nodded against the pillow, his hair like a tentacled beast, clinging to the black case of cloth. “Do you want to be filled?” Chase moved his hand between Jack’s thighs, gripping the omega’s cock and giving it a rough pump.

Jack nodded and whined, twisting his hips and trying to meet the ass-reddening thrusts that Chase was delivering. “Please, please. I’m close—god I just—I want you to knot me and mark me and please give me this. Please let me have this.”

Chase frowned—the last bit wasn’t spoken toward him. Chase tightened his grip on Jack’s hair, pulling it backward and exposing the white of his throat.

“You will have this.” Chase told Jack—heat had been pooling in Chase’s abdomen for a long while now, churning in his gut and tightening with every pulse of his knot when he thrust inside of the omega beneath him. “You will always have this, Jack. I am your alpha; do you hear me?”

Jack’s fingers twisted in Chase’s hair, and he nodded. “You’re my alpha.”

“And you’re _my_ omega.” Chase told him, licking at Jack’s scent gland. He bore down hard against Jack’s body, instinct driving him blindly forward as he tried to slip his knot into Jack. There was a little resistance on Chase’s grip in Jack’s hair, and Chase flicked his eyes up at Jack, grinding harder against the omega. Jack looked an odd mixture of terrified and aroused—far from ready but ecstatic at the idea of having an alpha.

As soon as Chase’s knot slid home, he bit down—and he bit _hard._ Jack screamed so loud that Chase’s ears protested, but he refused to pull away. The pain in Jack’s voice was evident, but the cum that spilled over Chase’s hand and Jack’s stomach for the second time was enough to convince Chase that Jack was enjoying it.

Chase didn’t bother holding himself back—he happily dug his fangs into Jack’s neck whilst pouring his own release into the omega. Jack’s legs curled up around Chase and he whined as Chase smeared cum all over Jack’s stomach in a half-assed attempt to clean his hand off.

“Get off.” Jack whined after a minute or two. Chase growled and tightened his grip on Jack’s head, forcing him to be still. He needed to be sure that his mark would stick on the omega. Chase pinched Jack’s side when the omega whined again, this time more plaintive and begging.

“Did you want to be marked?” Chase demanded as he pulled away, only find tears in Jack’s eyes. “I warned you that it would hurt, Jack.” He leaned down, gently licking at the bloodied skin. He could sense his venom beneath, already working on staining the omega’s skin.

“I didn’t know that you’d have to bite down for so long.” Jack whimpered out, tears thick in his throat. Chase trilled gently at him, stroking Jack’s hair.

“It most like hurt worse for you due to your current state—not to mention how long you’ve spent upsetting your body's chemical balance.” Chase replied, licking up the blood—his inner alpha was sated, knowing that he’d secured a proper mate. “However, the mark has already taken.”

Jack perked up instantly. “It has?” He went to sit up, and then winced. He looked between his legs, then inhaled sharply. “Oh, oh god your knot is still in me.” He slowly lowered himself back on the bed. “Your knot. It’s still—we’re still connected.”

“Yes?” Chase had half a mind to be annoyed. “That is likely to happen whenever we have sex. Is that an issue?”

“There’s so much cum in me. Jesus.” Jack pressed a hand to his stomach, ignoring Chase’s question. He nudged Chase, who took a moment to look at Jack. There was a sparkle in his eyes, and his mouth was half open in wonder. “ _Thank you._ ”

Chase snorted, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jack’s mouth. “It was, and will forever be a pleasure to fuck you, Jack.”

It took a good fifteen minutes for Chase’s knot to deflate, and another ten to convince Jack to let Chase carry him to the bath.

“Let me clean your neck.” Chase ordered. Jack had been admiring the bloody mess on his neck in the mirror, hissing at Chase whenever he tried to clean it. “Do you want it to get infected?”

“Well, no, but look at it. I’m an omega now, like a real one. A wanted one.” Jack told Chase in awe. “This blood means something.”

“It means that you are messy.” Chase told him dryly. “And you have always been an omega. Once I get your neck and wash you off, you can go soak in the bath.”

Jack rolled his eyes, tilting his head to the side so that Chase could wash away the blood. They had tackled the mess down below before anything else, which had been a task on its own. He’d then moved across Jack’s stomach, then his shoulder and arms. Next, upon request, Chase had carefully washed and dried Jack’s hair, leaving the marked skin for last.

“What if I don’t want to soak in the bath?” Jack asked, shuddering as a washcloth ghosted down the side of his neck.

“As if that’s an option.” Chase told him with a snort, admiring his handiwork. The fang marks weren’t gruesome or needlessly rough, but they were deep and any alpha would be hard-pressed to find a stronger claim. “You do understand why I bit you as I did?”

“So the mark would stick?” Jack supplied, and Chase nodded. “Don’t worry, I get it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Chase pulled the cloth away.  “Come now, into the bath.”

“I’m too tired for the bath.” Jack whined; Chase ignored him, easily tugging the small omega into his arms and then into the air. “Wait, let me see the mark now that it’s cleaned.”

“I will give you a hand mirror once you’re in the bath, you vain little creature.” Chase told Jack with a soft purr. “Are you that happy to be mine?”

“Uh, yeah? Duh.” Jack told him, staring down at the dark water of the pool. “What kind of question is that? I get a cool castle, I don’t have to die early, I have a heat partner.” He risked nuzzling against Chase’s chest, looking up at the immortal with big, red eyes that had Chase resisting the urge to chirp at him.

“What is that face for?” Chase questioned, wading into the pool with Jack. He set Jack on a nearby, underwater seat. The water was up to the omega’s waist, lapping at his pale skin and kissing at fingerprint-sized bruises and hickies that were along Jack’s side.

“For my alpha.” Jack told him. “Does this mean that I can be incessantly clingy?”

Chase gave him a quick once-over, before nodding. “Very well, yes. Be as clingy as you’d like, Jack.”

The omega rose his arms, curling his fingers in a gesture that was similar to ‘come hither’. Chase leaned down, pressing his forehead against Jack’s.

“You’re a great guy, Chase.” Jack pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to the warlord’s lips. “Thank you.”

“Stop thanking me.” Chase told Jack, cupping the omega’s jaw. “Simply relax.”

A stocky lynx slipped in through the doorway, carrying a silver mirror and brush from the week before. They were set down gently by where Jack was sitting, glinting in the low light. Chase gently picked up the mirror, even as Jack craned his head to look at it.

“These are yours.” Chase told Jack, handing the mirror to Jack, before picking up the nearby brush and running it through Jack’s hair. Jack’s face pinched as a strand of knotted hair caught on the brush. He then turned his neck up to look at the mark on his neck, allowing Chase to brush his hair.

“It’s so pretty.” Jack breathed. “Why are these mine?”

“Because I’ve given them to you—they are very old, coming from a time when my own vanity inspired me to seek out Hannibal.” Chase pressed a kiss to Jack’s forehead. “Does the mark fit your standards?”

“Oh, Chase, it’s… it’s so wonderful.” Tears had begun to bead in Jack’s eyes once again. “God, I didn’t think this would ever happen. We need to show my parents. They’ll be so happy.” He looked up at Chase, grinning. “Why would you give me something so old? I mean they must be important to you, if you’ve kept them around so long.”

Chase cocked an eyebrow at him, setting the brush down on the ledge of the tub. He simply stared at Jack for a moment, waiting for the self-proclaimed genius to realise the reason behind the gift.

“Wait, are you. Chase, I can’t be more important than these. Can I?”

Chase nodded, slow and affirming. Jack flicked his eyes from the mirror, and then back to Chase. He slowly placed the mirror beside the brush, lifting a hand and letting it hover inches from Chase’s cheek before tracing them down it.

“You can’t just pull romantic shit like this out of your ass.” Jack told Chase fiercely, his wonderment replaced with tearful, playful rage. “You jerk.”

“I can do whatever I wish.” Chase informed him, kissing his forehead again. “Now, enjoy your soak in the tub. I have things to attend too.” He pulled away from Jack, going to leave the tub. “In about twenty minutes I will have a warrior come in and put both antiseptic and a bandage on your neck--so you best look at it all you like now, because it needs to heal. Dinner will be served in two hours—I will return to guide you to the dining hall, so you don’t get lost—and then, if you aren’t exhausted, I will give you a short tour. ”

“Is that all you’re going to say?” Jack asked, flipping around to straddle the stone seat; he winced, but continued. “After mating me, marking me, and giving me expensive, emotional gifts, you’re just going to leave?”

Chase turned toward Jack, noting the curious look on the omega’s face. “Is there something more that you desire?”

“I, uh,” Jack’s face heated, and he began to fiddle with his fingers. He tilted them down, drawing them along the tile next to him, playing with the condensation there. “I don’t know, I thought we could cuddle or something. After I get out of the bath.”

Chase let out a soft hum, then nodded. “I don’t see why not. Give me half an hour, and then I’ll return, and we can… _cuddle_ as you desire.” Proceeding to the open doorway, Chase tried to ignore the tacky fist pump that Jack proceeded to jam into the air beside his head. Jack was going to be just as needy as expected.

Chase looked forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me...your friendly neighbourhood Preacher!
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Sweet Creature by Harry Styles  
> Honey and the Bee by Owl City
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
